Water retention is essential for any number of varied applications. Whether there is excess rain or storm water that needs to be dealt with or water shortages, water regulation is necessary to preserve people's health, safety, and property. Commercially, there are also potentially limitless applications for a system capable of capturing and storing water for later use. Agriculturally, a constant supply of fresh water is crucial for farms, including, but not limited to, for use with livestock and crops. Hospitals or emergency shelters also must have clean water constantly available, especially in emergency situations. Fire stations and car washes also would greatly benefit from being able to recapture the mass quantities of water that are expended on a daily basis for re-use. Homeowners also could use such water for a variety of purposes, including, but in no means limited to, irrigation.
Heretofore, those who have desired to capture and store water have used costly or unsightly systems that occupy valuable land area and are not able to store significant amounts of water. An example of these systems is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,879 to Ticknor and U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,633 to Baeta, both of which teach above-ground systems designed to store water from the roof of a house in a barrel shaped device, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,179 to Taylor, which discloses another method of storing a relatively minor amount of rainwater from the roof of a home in a cylindrical device on the side of the home. These systems all suffer from the disadvantages of occupying aboveground space on a piece of property and having the capacity to only store a relatively small amount of water.